1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory attached to a lens of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, human beings use, what is called, accessories such as a ring, necklace, earrings, pierced earrings, etc. in order to decorate their bodies. Such accessories have a structure suitable for being directly put on a body, namely, directly put on a particular portion of a body, such as putting a ring on a finger, putting a necklace around neck, and putting earrings or pierced earrings in ears. Therefore, the accessories are not normally used to decorate a wearing person by being indirectly put on a body, like a brooch put on clothes, due to constraints such as an appearance derived from the structure, or the like.
To overcome such constraints of accessories, eyeglasses where an attachment hole for a pierced earring is provided in a lens to enable the pierced earring to be attached is proposed as disclosed by Patent Document 1. According to this invention, it is supposed to make variations and fashion of eyeglasses enjoyable with such a configuration.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3069720
This invention has the above described advantage, but also has the following problems: (1) the core of a pierced earring can possibly damage a lens or the rim of an attachment hole or its periphery when erroneously touching the lens, the rim or the periphery at the time of being inserted into the attachment hole of the lens, because the core of the pierced earring is made of metal; (2) it is burdensome to require an exacting work for inserting the core of the pierced earring into the small hole provided in the lens, and for fitting a catch as a stopper into the core, and the pierced earring and the catch tend to be lost when being detached from eyeglasses since they are separate parts; (3) a feeling of discomfort is produced by a sound of contact between the pierced earring and the lens, which is caused by the movement of the core inserted into the hole due to vibrations in the use of the eyeglasses; and (4) a portion protruding on the side of a back of the lens can possibly touch and injure a face or hand skin when the eyeglasses are worn, since the core of the pierced earring is longer than the thickness of the lens.